jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Deck Masters
Rise of the Deck Masters is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: After hearing about the Deck Master Duels Yugi and his friends played against Noah and the Big Five years ago, Jaden and Jeffrey decide to try out the Deck Master rule in a Duel for fun. Trivia *Jaden's deck master is Neos. Deck Master Ability: Pay 500 Life Points, and you can summon one Neo Spacian to the Field. *Jeffrey's deck master is Baby Tiragon. Deck Master ability: Any dragon type monster gains 500 attack points. Scenes *Jaden: Now it's time to choose a monster to serve as our Deck Masters. *Jeffrey: Right. I'll pick...Baby Tiragon. *Baby Tiragon appears by Jeffrey's side* *Jaden: *smiles* And I choose Elemental Hero Neos!! *Neos appears by Jaden's side* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Good choice. *Jaden: *smiles* Remember. The Deck Master rule is just for fun. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Neos: You have my word as your Deck Master that I will serve you well and be respectful to your opponent, Jaden. *Baby Tiragon: *growls happily at Jeffrey* *Jaden: *smiles* Here we go! *activates his Duel Disk* *Jeffrey: *smiles* As you would say, time to get your game on! *activates his Duel Disk* *Alexis: Go, Jaden!!! *Aqua: You can do it, Jeffrey! *Jaden: You go first, big brother. *Jeffrey: *draws a card* I'll start with two cards face down. *Jaden: What? No monster? *Jeffrey: I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. *Big Shield Gardna is summoned* That's all for now, folks. *Jaden: My go! *draws a card* I'll place one card face down and than I'll play Polymerization!! Fusing Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! *Rampart Blaster is summoned in defense mode* And now I'll activate it's special ability! By cutting its attack points in half, it can attack you directly!!! *(Rampart Blaster attacks Jeffrey's life points directly, dropping from 4000 to 3000) *Alexis: Way to go Jaden!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Nice job, bro. *Jaden: Hope that didn't hurt. *Jeffrey: Nah. But it's my turn now. I activate Swords of Revealing Light! *Swords of Revealing Light is activated* As you know, I can't be attacked for the next two turns. I also summon Command Knight in defense mode! *Command Knight is summoned in defense mode* And that's it for me. *Aqua: Smart move, Jeffrey! *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* *Jaden: My go! *Draws a card* Now I activate my Deck Master ability!!! *Xion: Uh oh. *Jaden: Go "Call of Neos"!!! *Jeffrey: Here it comes. *Jaden: I'm giving up 500 Life Points to summon any Neo Spacian to the Field. So I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird!!! *Air Hummingbird gets summoned* And now, for every card in your hand, I get 500 Life Points back! *Jeffrey: Oh, crud... *(Jaden gains 1500 additional Life Points due to Jeffrey holding 3 cards in his hand) *Jaden: *smiles* Lucky for you, I can't attack now 'cause of your Swords of Revealing Light card. So I'll end my turn now. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes